Moonflower's Destiny
by Kittycat5675
Summary: Moonflower, gets reborn as one of Ivypool's kits. What lies ahead is a unexpected destiny... Btw, very sorry for the mistakes... l'm a noob at this...
1. Reborn?

**Hello! My name is Kittycat5675, this is my second book about 'Warriors' characters. My first book was a fail so this is my new version of it. It's about Moonflower getting reborn as one of Ivypool's and Fernsong's kits. Plz send me reviews so l can improve the story in the future. Btw, sorry about the mistakes... Lets get started!**

Moonflower's POV

I sat in Starclan wondering if l could ever go back to the real world to experience life at the lake. Suddenly l heard a familiar voice. I twisted my head to see what had called my name. It was Bluestar, one of my daughters! "Moonflower!" She yelled. "Hello Bluestar, how are you?" I asked the blue-grey she-cat." I'm feeling fine today. You?" I didn't reply for a moment. I was feeling unhappy and tired but l just simply replied" I'm feeling fine."

" Ok, can l ask you a question Moonflower?"

" Ask away."

"Do you ever feel like that you would like to go to the lake as a kit again?" I sat there shocked. What happened? Has she red my mind?! "Of course l want to!" I replied excitedly. "I thought so..." I was confused. How did she know? "How did you know Bluestar?"

"Just a guess. Anyway, do you want to go?" I couldn't believe it. Me? Going back? Yes please! "Yes please!" I cried. "Very well" the she-cat replied calmly. I couldn't believe it, suddenly it hit me, l became dizzy and l had to squint to see Bluestar. I then felt a paw nudging me closer to the sweet milk that hit my nose. I began to lose my presious memories of Bluestar and my life as Moonflower. After a few seconds, l found myself suckling milk from a she-cat and not remebering who Moonflower was or Bluestar...


	2. Finding Patchkit

**Hello! My name is Kittycat5675, Plz send me reviews so l can improve the story in the future. Also, ask me questions in the reviews section and l will try to answer them. Btw, sorry about the mistakes... I'm a noob. Ps, l don't usually edit the chapters.**

Moonkit's POV

l yawned as golden sunlight peeked throught the branches . As l padded out of the nursery, l heard my name get called out."Moonkit!" I heard. I turned my slender head and saw a ginger tom with white patches charge at me. Moments later l found myself on the floor with the tom playfully swiping my underbelly. His name is Patchkit, he's my brother." Finally you're awake!" He cried." *sigh* yes l am." He looked into my eyes to see that l was still sleepy." Oh, you're still tired." He sighed." Don't worry, go back to sleep. I'ill be ok..." l looked at him. He seemed so discouraged and he was always the cheerful one of the litter, so l forced myself to say that l was fine. He glanced at me cheerfully and tagged me unexpectedly on my shoulder with his tail."tag! You're it Moonkit!" He ran of to the medicine cat den. I sigh and ran after him. When l entered the den, l saw piles of herbs in one corner, Jayfeather the medicine cat organising them. I ran over to the blind grey tabby tom." Hi Jayfeather! How are you feeling?"

"Fine thanks." He grumbled. I knew that he was grumpy but l still wasn't used to it. I decided to ask where Patchkit was." He's over there with Cloudykit." He said pointing his tail to the other sid of the den. I thanked him and padded to where Jayfeather had pointed to." Hi Moonkit!" Cloudykit, my white furred sister waved her tail at me as she saw me approach her. "Hi Cloudykit. Have you seen Patchkit?" I asked my sister. "Oh, he's said to not tell you so I'm just going to say that l don't know." As she finished l felt annoyed, l just simply rolled my eyes at her but inside, l felt grateful because my sister had kept her promise. I asked her why she was here." Oh because l'm waiting for Alderheart." She replied excitedly as she named the other medicine cat." Do you like him?!" I asked." What? No way!"

"What's no way?" Came a nearby voice. We both turned and found Alderheart coming towards them. "Hello Cloudykit, Moonkit. So, are you here to learn as well Moonkit? I don't recall your sister telling me that you'll be joining her."

"What? No actually l'm not. I'm just looking for Patchkit." As l spoke that l wasn't here to learn, l saw sadness in the dark ginger's amber eyes. I quickly understood that Cloudykit wanted to be a medicine cat. I quickly said goodbye and went out to find Patchkit.


	3. Missing?

**Hello! My name is Kittycat5675, Plz send me reviews that l can understand so l could actually improve. Also, ask me questions in the reviews section and l will try to answer them so you get to know me better. Btw, sorry about the mistakes... I'm a noob. Ps, l don't edit chapters since l am a lazy person.**

 **Moonkit's POV**

I still can't find Patchkit so l decide to ask my mother, Ivypool if she had seen Patchkit anywhere. As l entered the nursery, l scented Ivypool eating vole. I ran to her. "Ivypool?" I ask as l approach her. She lifted her head and looked at her. "Yes Moonkit?"

"Um, have you seen Patchkit anywhere?"

"No, why?"

"Because l can't find him." As l finished speaking. She rose to her paws. "What did you say?" She asked nervously. "Um, l said that Patchkit's missing." As l finished speaking she gazed at me with worried eyes. Suddenly, she ran out of the nursery.

 **Ivypool's POV**

As l ate a vole, l heard Moonkit come in the nursery. She ran to me while her black and white fur sped backwards because of the wind. I lifted my head and asked her, "Yes Moonkit?"

"Um, have you seen Patchkit anywhere?" She asked me. I felt confused. Hadn't Patchkit been with Moonkit the whole time?

"No, why?" I asked.

"Because l can't find him." As she finished speaking, there was a tense silence. I felt shocked and stressed. I felt like l needed to tell my mate, Fernsong. I ran out leaving Moonkit behind. I ran to the warriors den and looked for Fernsong, but he wasn't in camp so l went outside of camp to find him.


	4. Finding clues

**Hello! My name is Kittycat5675, Plz send me reviews that l can understand so l could actually improve. Also, ask me questions in the reviews section and l will try to answer them so you get to know me better. Btw, sorry about the mistakes... I'm a noob. Sorry if I took so long publishing this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns warriors, not me but l own this story so no stealing!**

Ivypool ran across the forest following her mate, Fernsong's scent trail.

She ran and found Fernsong stalking a mouse between the snowy leaves. "Fernsong!" Ivypool yowled making the mouse scurrying away into the cracks of the nearby rocks. Fernsong zipped his pale, yellow head. "Ivypool! You scared the mouse away!" Ivypool looked at Fernsong in shame and embarrassment. "Never mind, What is it you want? And did you leave our kits unattended?"

"It's Patchkit! He's missing!" Fernsong just stared at His mate shocked. His mind went blank. "What! Do you have any clue of where he is?" Fernsong asked nervously. "Moonkit might have some evidence."

"Then let's go!" Fernsong yowled and ran off towards camp making Ivypool running after him.

"Moonkit!" Fernsong bursted into the nursery where Moonkit had been padding around the nursery worried and anxious. As the Moonkit's name was called out by her father, she glanced up. "Yes Fernsong?" Asked the anxious kit. "Where is Patchkit?" Fernsong demmanded. "I.. don't know! But l know is that he's not in camp anywhere!" Moonkit bursted from her tiny mouth. Moonkit started falling to her tiny black paws. Ivypool immediately rushed to her kits side. Ivypool looked at Fernsong like she was trying to make Fernsong comfort their kit. "I'm sorry Moonkit, l didn't mean to hurt your feelings..." Fernsong murmured to Moonkit kindly. The black and white she-kit lifted her tiny head. "I'ts okay Fernsong, l'ts my fault in the first place..." Moonkit slowly rises to her paws and gazed up at her Father. "I think Cloudykit will know where Patchkit is, he's the one that told Cloudykit not to tell me where Patchkit is in the first place." Fernsong looked down at his Daughter. "Lead the way." Moonkit ran to the entrance of the nursery. "This way!" And Moonkit ran to the medicine cat den.

As Moonkit, Ivypool and Fernsong entered the medicine cat den. They saw Jayfeather treating Larksong's paw because he had gotten a thorn in his paw. Ivypool quickly ran over to the two toms to question them if any of them had seen Patchkit anywhere. Fernsong and Moonkit went to Alderheart and Cloudykit who where organising herbs together. "Hello Alderheart and Cloudykit." Fernsong greeted them. They both raised there heads from the herbs. "Why hello Fernsong!" Alderheart happily greeted Fernsong back. "Do you need any herbs?" Asked Alderheart anxiously. Fernsong shook his head and saw Alderhert's eyes filled with relieve. "Then why are you here Father?" Asked Coudykit. "I need you to tell us where Patchkit is."

"B..but...l...l told him that l wouldn't tell anyone!"

"Patchkit is not in camp."

"What! But he said that he'll be at the back of the nursery!"

"Well clearly he isn't."

"But he'll never lie to me!"

"Well, he has. Now, where do you think he might be?" Fernsong demanded. While Fernsong and Cludykit was having their discussion with Alderheart watching silently, Moonkit saw her Mother coming over to them. "Hello Cloudykit!" Ivypool greeted her Daughter. Cloudykit nodded back and turned to Fernsong again. Moonkit glanced at Ivypool, she saw that her mother's dark blue eyes were brimmed with loneliness. "Don't worry Ivypool, Cloudykit and l still love you!" Moonkit whispered. "Thanks Moonkit, that helped me." Ivypool replies with happiness gleaming in her eyes.

 **I just realised that l didn't metion what season it was. So right now, it is leaf-bare and in chapter 6 is a gathering which means that the gathering is probably 5 days away. Anyway, thank you for reading and BYE!**


	5. Alligence

Hello! My name is Kittycat5675, Plz send me reviews that l can understand so l could actually improve. Also, ask me questions in the reviews section and l will try to answer them so you get to know me better. Thank you Echoflight21 for suggesting that l do it how Erin Hunter does, so this is the brand new allegiance for Thunderclan.

Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns warriors, not me but l own this story so no stealing!

Allegiances

Leader:Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy:Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

Medicine Cats:Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

Jayfeather-grey tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Alderheart-dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Warriors:Brackenfur-golden-brown tabby tom

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden-brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Berrynose-cream coloured tom with a stump for a tail

Mousewhisker-grey-and-white tom

Apprentice:Plumpaw(black and ginger she-cat)

Poppyfrost-pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom

Cinderheart-grey tabby she-cat

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Apprentice:Stempaw(white and orange tom)

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat paralysed in her hindquarters

Lilyheart-small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Bumblestripe-very pale tom with black stripes

Apprentice:Shellpaw(tortoiseshell tom)

Twigbranch-grey she-cat

Apprentice:Flypaw (striped gray tabby she-cat)

Finleap-brown Tom

Apprentice:Snappaw (golden tabby tom)

Cherryfall-ginger she-cat

Molewhisker-brown-and-cream tom

Snowbush-white, fluffy tom

Ambermoon-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice:Eaglepaw(ginger she-cat)

Dewnose-grey and white tom

Stormcloud-gray tabby tom

Hollytuft-black she-cat

Fernsong-yellow tabby Tom

Sorrelstripe-dark brown she-cat

Leafshade-tortoishell she-cat

Apprentice:Spotpaw (spotted tabby she-cat)

Larksong-black Tom

Honeyfur-white she-cat with yellow splotches

Sparkpelt-orange tabby she-cat

Queens:Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat, mother of Cloudykit, Moonkit and Patchkit

Daisy-cream long furred

Kits:Moonkit-black and white she-kit and green eyes

Cloudykit-snow white she-kit

Patchkit-white tom with ginger patches and a streak of yellow fur on the hind leg

Elders:Greystripe-long haired gray Tom

Millie-striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Thank you for reading and BYE!**


	6. Through the tunnel

**Hello viewers! Sorry it took so long to publish. I was busy with schoolwork... Anyways, let's get on with it!**

Moonkit walked up and down the clearing waiting for the search party to return. Patchkit had gone missing yesterday after a game of hide and seek. Moonkit's father Fernsong, had confronted Cloudykit as she was the last cat to see Patchkit. Ivypool suddenly stood up and ran to the camp entrance. Moonkit looked and saw Cherryfall and her patrol coming through the opening. Ivypools head dropped as she saw no kit with them. Moonkit ran to her mother and nudged her leg gently. "They'll find him soon. Don't worry!" Moonkit said. Moonkit nudged her up and they went to the nursery together finding Cloudykit sleeping in the nest. Once Ivypool settled down, Moonkit felt special, taking care of Ivypool instead of Ivypool helping her. Moonkit ran out of the nursery and went behind the nursery trying to find a way how Patchkit could have escaped without no cat seeing him. She soon saw a small tunnel going under the nursery. She ran back inside and told Ivypool where she was going. "You can't go! It's not safe out there!"Ivypool meaowed the moment Moonkit finished speaking. "I have to! Plus, l'll be fine." Moonkit replied. "At least let a warrior come with you." Ivypool said. "Fine." Moonkit replied and padded out of the nursery. She saw Dewnose and ran up to him. "Hi Moonkit, what can l do for you?" Dewnose asked when Moonkit approached. "Can you help me?"

"Sure! With what?"

"Can you help me look for Patchkit?"

"Ummm, shouldn'e we leave is up to the warriors?"

"But you are one!"

"I know but, you can't go out there, your still a kit."

"And Patchkit's my brother!"

"Alright, l'll help you..."

"Great! Follow me." Moonkit and Dewnose went to the back of the nursery. "See that hole? Patchkit went through there so l'm going too!" Moonkit declared. "What! Are you out of your mind?" Dewnose exclaimed. He looked at Moonkit and saw her eyes widen in shock. Dewnose sighed and slowly nodded. Moonkit glanced back at Dewnose as she stuck her face in to smell and see what else was lurking in the tunnel. As she got her face out she looked at Dewnose with terrified eyes. "Don't worry, l'll try to find the hole out in the forest and meet you there. Ok?" Moonkit nodded and saw Dewnose pad away to the forest. She shivered as she jumped into the hole. _How could Patchkit get through this yet dig it?_ Moonkit thought as she crept through the darkness. The more she went, the more she felt like Patchkit didn't dig the tunnel.

Moonkit was now gaining confidence as she padded through the tunnel wher her brother had gone through. Moonkit opened her jaws to see if her brother had gone through here. _Yep, he definitely went through here. But there's also another smell but l don't recongize it..._ She started to run. She suddenly heard a voice. "Moonkit! Are you in there?" Dewnose called. "Yes! I'm in here. Coming!" She called back. She started to put her energy in her legs as she ran faster. As she ran, she could see light coming through. As she stepped out, she gulped the fresh air of the forest in and stuck out her tail high. "You happy to be out of the tunnel?" Dewnose suddenly asked. "My my my! Yes! It was horrible down there. I wonder how Patchkit dug the tunnel..."

"Umm, Moonkit. Patchkit didn't dig the tunnel."

"What?"

"Did you smell something weird down there?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Never mind, l'll tell you back in camp."

"Ok!" Moonkit looked around and saw the camp entrance. "Wow! I got to be out of cam before an apprentice!" Moonkit meowed turning back to Dewnose. "Exciting?"

"Yeah!"

"come on, lets get back to camp." Dewnose nudged Moonkit towards camp and together, they went back to camp.

 **Ok! That will be all for today and t** **hank you for reading and BYE!**


	7. The news

**Hi guys! I'm going to try to write more chapters often so yeah! Let's get on with it!**

Dewnose and Moonkit walk into camp seeing Bramblestar and Squirrelflight together staring at them. "Where have you two been?" Squirrelflight asks. "Trying to find Patchkit!" Moonkit squealed. "Don't you trust the search party Moonkit?" Squirrelflight asks coldly. "I...l didn't mean it like that..." Moonkit stammered. Squirrelflight just stalked off. "Sorry Moonkit, she's just cold today." Bramblestar chimed in. "It's ok, l better go see Ivypool now." Moonkit replied and ran off.

"Ivypool!" Moonkit called. Moonkit ran in and jumped next to Ivypool. Ivypool jumped up and nudged Moonkit's head purring. "What did you find?" Ivypool asked. "I'll tell you later. Where's Cloudykit and Fernsong?" Moonkit asked. "I want them to hear as well." Ivypool looked pleased that her daughter had not forgotten about them. "Cloudykit's in the medicine cat den and Fernsong's on a border patrol." Ivypool told Moonkit. "What's Cloudykit doing in the medicine cat den?" Moonkit asked as they padded towards the den. Ivypool shrugged. _She's always in the medicine cat den._ Moonkit thought. As they entered the den, they saw Leafpool and Jayfeather organising herbs in the corner as Alderheart was teaching Cloudykit how to mix herbs and was testing her which were which in the center of the den. Moonkit ran up to Cloudykit. "Hi! What your doing?" Moonkit asked. "Doesn't matter, wanna hear what l found out about Patchkit missing?" Moonkit asked without giving her sister a chance to reply. Cloudykit looked at her with excited eyes. She glanced at Alderheart. Alderheart nodded and Cloudykit got up and asked Moonkit. "What did you find?" _Finally! She's interested in this instead of all this medicine cat business. Maybe she wants to be medicine cat when she's an apprentice..._ Moonkit thought with curiosity. "Well?" Cloudykit repeated. Moonkit told her about her discovery. Cloudykit looked at Moonkit in awe and terror from the discovery. "Wow! Have you told Fernsong yet?" Cloudykit asked. Moonkit shook her head. "Then let's go tell him!" Cloudykit squealed and ran off. Moonkit and Ivypool looked at each other and followed her.

 **I know that was really short but l'm running out of ideas so if you could, please send my some ideas and also, if you want your own character in my story, please do an oc.** **(also, please make it realistic and for the parents section, choose 2 of the cats in the allegiance)**

 **Here's the oc you have to fill out**

 **Name:**

 **Rank:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Special features:**

 **Fur color:**

 **Mother:**

 **Father:**

 **Littermates:**

 **Mate:**

 **Kits:**

 **(Only for apprentices) Mentor:**


	8. Disaster strucks!

**Hello! My name is Kittycat5675, Plz send me reviews that l can understand so l could actually improve. Also, ask me questions in the reviews section and l will try to answer them so you get to know me better.**

 **"Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns warriors, not me but l own this story so no stealing!**

Moonkit and Cloudykit ran to the camp entrance as they saw Fernsong walk through woth a mouse and 2 squirrels in his jaws. "Fernsong!" Fernsong turned his head and saw his 2 daughters run towards him with Ivypool at their heels. "Why, hello my kits! what news do you have today?" Fernson replied cheerfully with his tail high. "Moonkit found out something about Patchkit!" Cloudykit answered with a flash of terror in her blue eyes. Fernsong looked worried. "All right, what?" Fernsong asked. Moonkit hesitated before answering back. "Patchkit's been kitnapped by b...b...badgers!" Moonkit squeaked. For a heartbeat she stood still unable to talk. Then she drooped her shoulders and fell to the ground. Ivypool stepped forward and knelt down to murrmer some words to her daughter. Moonkit gazed up and saw Fernsong frozen in terror, his tail had slowly gone down and his shoulders sagged. Suddenly,Ivypool fell to the ground and jerked up her paws flailing. Fernson snapped back and ran to the medicine cat den. Moonkit and Cloudykit looked at each other in terror and Moonkit saw Fernsong running with Alderheart and Leafpool at his heals. "Move, make room!" Leafpool snapped. Moonkit saw more of her clanmates come forward to see what all the commotion was about. Moonkit and Cloudykit huddled together with Fernsong with them. Alderheart suddenly turned to the shocked family. Alderheart murrmered some words to Fernsong. Fernsong nodded and guided the kits away towards the nursery. Once they were inside, Moonkit was the first one to speak. "Why us? For starclan's sake, why us? First we lose Patchkit, know Ivypool's sick. Why!" Moonkit wailed. Cloudykit nudged her sister affectionately and turned away looking at the walls. Moonkit wanted to curl up in her mother's soft fur. Suddenly, she saw a small gray-blue she-cat looking at her wailling like she was dead. Moonkit saw that she was an apprentice and Moonkit felt like she knew her but Moonkit couldn't remember the name of the small apprentice. She then saw the apprentice glare at a mottled gray and black tom with yellow eyes. The apprentice spat something and stalked away. Moonkit looked at the apprentice carefully. Then, it hit her. "Bluestar!" Moonkit called out but noone heard her. Suddenly, she was back in the nursery. She gazed around to see if anyone had seen her but everyone was still. Moonkit walked up to her nest and closed her eyes but she coudn't sleep. Eventully, she went to sleep with her head full of thoughts.

 **Thanks for reading! Also, next chapter is a gathering so stay tuned for that!**


	9. The gathering

**Hello! My name is Kittycat5675, Plz send me reviews that l can understand so l could actually improve. Also, ask me questions in the reviews section and l will try to answer them so you get to know me better.**

 **Disclaimer: Erin Hunter owns warriors, not me but l own this story so no stealing!**

"Brackenfur, Cloudtail, Brightheart, Cherryfall, Molewhisker, Mousewhisker, Hollytuft, Stormcloud, Dewnose, Larksong, Cinderheart, Blossomfall, Lionheart, Sorrelstripe, Greystripe, Millie, Twigbranch, Finleap, Daisy, Rosepetal, Lilyheart, Birchfall, Whitewing and all the apprentices." Bramblestar anounced to the clan. "Are comng to the gathering." Brambelstar continued. "We shall meet at the camp entrance." Brambelstar jumped off and padded over to the entrance of the nursey where the kits and Fernosng was listening. "Do u want to come to the gathering?" Bramblestar asked. Fernsong looked doubtful. He looked down at the kits and back. "What about my kits? Since Ivypool is sick, she can't take care of them and they'll be alone." Bramblestar looked thoughtful. "Maybe Daisy can take care of them..." Bramblestar replied. "Also, the kits are old enough to eat little prey." Fernsong nodded. "Alright." Bramblestar nodded and called Daisy over. "Daisy, can u take care of the kits while Fernsong goes to the gathering?" Daisy looked pleased. "Of course! I love being a queen." Daisy looked at the kits and ushered them to the nursery. "Well, ready Fernsong?" Bramblestar asked. Fernsong nodded and padded towards the cats waiting. Hollytuft saw him coming and walked up to him. "You coming?" Fernsong nodded and Hollytuft smiled. Bramblestar decided to go so the cats set off. "Hollytuft, do you have a cat in mind?" Hollytuft stared at her brother. "What do you mean?" Fernsong sighed. "I mean, do you have a particular tom you want to be mates with." Fernsong replied. "Oh, maybe..." Fernsong looked excited. "Who?"

"Why should l tell you?"

"Because i'm your brother"

"Ok fine, it's Molewhisker"

"What!"

"Keep the tone down!" Fernsong ducked his head in embarresment. "Opps." Hollytuft looked at her brother in amusement. "Go talk to him Hollytuft." Hollytuft looked at Fernsong looked he had said he saw a blue squirrel. "what?! No." Fernsong looked amused. "Just kidding. But maybe you actually should go talk to him." Hollytuft looked thoughtful. "Ok, l'll do it." Hollytuft picked up her pace and walked towards Molewhisker. Fernsong gazed at them. _Hope the kits are ok with Daisy right now_ Fernsong caught a glimspe of Hollytuft's face and she looked happy. Fernsong felt proud of her sister. Finally they reached the island. They now had to cross the log bridge. When it was finally Fernsong's turn, he professionaly walked across gripping the bark with his claws. Once he was across, he followed his clanmates to the big oak. Fernsong sat down next to Hollytuft who was sitting with Molewhisker. Fernsong looked at the leaders and waited for the meeting to start. "Let's start." Brambelstar annouced. The other leaders nodded. "Riverclan is striving as there are lots of fish and Gorsepaw and Nightpaw are now apprentices." Gorsepaw fluffed out his chest and Nightpaw ducked her head in embaresment. Mistystar nodded and stepped back. "Thunderclan is well fed. We have a kit called Patchkit missing and Ivypool is sick but next moon, we shall have new apprentices. That is all." Bramblestar stepped back. "I'm sorry to hear that Bramblestar." Harestar meowed. "Windclan has been well but we have some sickness spreading through camp but we are healing. Whitetail has decided to retire to the elders den, she has worked hard hunting and fighting for Windclan." Harestar stepped back. Tigerstar stepped forward. "Prey has gone well and we recently recovered from some greencough." Tigerstar finished. "The gathering is over." Mistystar meowed and jumped off. The other leaders jumped off signaling to their clans. Fernsong got up and followed Bramblestar.


	10. Canceled

**Hello, this is Kittycat5675, I'm sorry if you've kinda been waiting for a long time for the next chapter but I'm afraid l am cancelling the story, although this story will be cancelled, l am doing other stories so please look forward to that. I will also be collaborating with my friend, Echostream136. Check out her story as well. Thank you for reading this in the first place and l promise that l will take the constructive criticism in check. About the story, Pathckit gets saved and when they're old enough they become apprentices and then warriors and Cloudykit becomes a medicine cat if you wanted to know what happens to them. Anyways, thanks again and see you in another story!**


End file.
